


尾巴(Tail)

by zoe62414



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoe62414/pseuds/zoe62414
Summary: Vergil有一條萬人迷尾巴。





	尾巴(Tail)

**Author's Note:**

> 包含不少私設。憑著每個遊戲視頻跟漫畫的理解可能會不確定的OOC。

尾巴。

 

每個來到DEVIL MAY CRY的人都能看到那條有著尖端的長尾巴，它在某一天突然出現，很自然地掛在Vergil的長大衣下。在Vergil思考、看書、或是跟Dante吵架的時候尾巴會隨著他的情緒擺動，或是輕點在任何碰得到的地方。比如說沒有工作的現在，Vergil在坐在沙發上翹著腿邊翻閱著一本精裝書，那條尾巴從沙發上滑落到地上，隨著Vergil的一些細微動作輕輕晃動著尾尖。當Vergil看到某個段落時，正在晃動的尾巴此時會停頓一下，然後輕點著地面直到他再次翻頁。如果你推門進來，一定會先看到的就是這個畫面，然後被那條慵懶的尾巴吸引著並產生觸碰尾巴的強烈欲望。

在這些人之中總是會有勇於嘗試的衝鋒者，而第一個嘗試的正好是一時興起好奇心的morrison。

當時morrison帶著新的委託進入了DEVIL MAY CRY，不巧的是Dante正好離開位置去了廁所。他只能在DEVIL MAY CRY裏稍等一下。此時的Vergil躺在沙發上抱著胸小憩，那條引人注目的尾巴從他的身後延伸到沙發的椅背上懸掛著，尾巴尖端從沙發椅背的盡頭垂了下來，在Vergil呼吸的時候會輕微的搖動。

morrison發誓他只是一時鬼迷心竅，當他注意到的時候他的手已經伸向了那條尾巴垂下的尖端，但在手指即將碰觸到那堅硬的尖端時尾巴突然大力地向上晃了一下，然後快速的滑下了椅背，將自己彎曲擺放在Vergil的身上。Vergil沒有醒來也沒有皺眉頭，他只是稍微翻了身，然後用看似很不舒服的方式將尾巴向身後卷起並壓進他的身體與沙發的間隙。morrison聳了聳肩，反正不摸到也無妨，緊接著和出來的Dante打了招呼。

直到他離開，Vergil都沒有醒來過，也沒有變過姿勢。

在morrison失敗後，緊接著新的挑戰者出現了，他們分別是Lady跟Nico，勇於嘗試以及迅速的失敗。

Trish是和Lady一起來的，他們本來是來找Dante討論新委託，以及還錢，然而他們被那條尾巴先後地吸引了目光。Vergil站在坐著的Dante旁，但是尾巴的三分之一卻放在靠近邊緣的桌面，Dante一手蓋在上面用食指摩擦著突起，有時候還撫摸上面每個凹陷處。邊不停地抱怨這兩個女人比惡魔還要更惡魔，這裏除了帳單以外沒有別的東西了之類的話。直到他終於發現這兩個人根本沒有在聽她說話，很明顯的這兩個娘們對他手中的這個屬於哥哥的東西充滿了好奇。

"所以，"Lady看著那條誘人的尾巴說。"你的哥哥有尾巴，但是你沒有嗎？"

"沒錯，而且自從我們從魔界回來之後那條尾巴一直都在，但這不代表他有得一分！"

"我有尾巴，你沒有。"Vergil輕蔑地笑著："所以我還是得了一分，是你不會算術。"

在Dante大聲地"嘿明明是你不會算才對"的叫聲中，Trish驚訝地看著已經伸長手的Lady朝向那條尾巴直奔而去，卻在他即將抵達目的地時手指直直地摸到了桌面。Vergil的尾巴在桌上彎曲成了U狀，而Dante的手還是原封不動地擺在那長長的尾尖上面—Vergil把尾巴往上推讓它彎曲了，以此來回避Lady的那只想亂摸的手。

在Dante一片大笑中，Trish挑起了一邊的眉毛："你的尾巴似乎比看上去的還要更靈活呢。"然後看著不死心的Lady把在桌面上的手往下滑，然後咻的一下，尾巴從桌面消失了。Lady震驚地看著摸空的手再看向面無表情的Vergil，後者將尾巴快速的抽了回來，如同貓一樣環在腳邊輕拍著地板。現在這裏唯一的受害者只有Dante，Dante本來還摸在那個尾巴的突起物上，Vergil那快速的一抽將他的手掌劃出一道血痕，也連帶劃破那只手套。現在的他正生氣的對著Vergil大叫並吵了起來，無視了後面的兩個女性。

"喔，別難過。"Trish安慰著對於Vergil護衛自己尾巴的方式感到震驚的Lady說："你總有一天會摸到的。"

每個人都只有嘗試一次，然後失敗了。那麼接著會出現什麼樣的人？

就是一直嘗試，一直失敗然後再嘗試的那種人。

Nico第一次詢問未果後依然不死心，他毫不氣餒的每天來詢問，得到了一遍又一遍的拒絕，然後又重頭開始。在Nico努力下。終於Vergil受不了了，他例外允許Nico只能摸他的尾巴最尖端。

人之本性不是惡，不是善，是不管那是什麼東西總之先試著摸摸看的好奇心。

Nico研究了一會後，他抬起頭來時看到旁邊覆蓋的鱗片，那些堅硬的鱗片蓋滿了尾巴外表，在魔人化的時候鱗片會張開形成尖刺，不過褪去魔人化的外表後鱗片就撫平從尖端往上貼平尾巴。這些鱗片雖然收著尖刺卻仍閃著動人的光澤，而Nico就是這個光澤的俘虜。他興奮地把手往旁邊的鱗片伸了過去，接著跟著經歷了與Lady同樣的結果：那條長尾巴直接消失在他的視線中，回到Vergil身後大力地擺動著。

"天啊！老哥，你這樣對小姐也不太有好了吧？"

"是她自己錯在先的。"

Nico自知理虧，舉起了雙手聳肩示意。在旁邊圍觀全程的Dante把本來翹在桌上的腳放下，然後在Nico驚訝的眼光中直接抓住那條因為不悅而大力擺動的尾巴，而且是直接抓在鱗片上。Vergil的尾巴不但沒有搞消失還什麼的，它在Dante的手中亂晃，尖端的用力地打在Dante的臉上讓Dante直接把那條尾巴甩開。她求了這麼久才只求到摸那條尾尖的權力，而Dante居然能夠直接抓著那條尾巴亂甩，是因為對方是自己胞弟的關係所以他默許了嗎？Nico想著。

新的挑戰者已經接近了目標，在最後一刻摔了一跤。

在之後跟著Nico前來的Nero進到了店中並安靜的坐在Vergil旁邊。雖然兩個人沒有什麼互動，但Vergil那條尾巴環過了他的身體後把尾尖放在Nero的腿上。Nero一手放在上面隨意的摸著尾尖。但是當Nero試著把手摸上鱗片的時候，尾巴彎曲著繞開了那只手，挑戰者Nero今天也沒摸到他想要摸的那個部分。尾巴此時收了回來往甩在旁邊的Dante頭上，他氣得用雙手抓著，嘴上仍然不饒人的繼續跟自己的胞兄拌嘴。嘴上回擊的Vergil沒有收回尾巴，那條被抓住的尾巴在他們說話的時候前面的尖端在Dante身上隨意的劃過，有時候甚至直接繞著他的脖子。Nico跟Nero目瞪口呆的看著這兩個人一邊拌嘴，然後其中一個還捧著對方的尾巴任由它在身上亂戳。

原來斯巴達家會用尾巴來交流嗎？Nico這樣想著，完全忽略了Nero跟Dante的魔人化沒有尾巴的這件事情。

 

挑戰者們都失敗了，冠軍仍持有他的頭銜以及獎勵。

Vergil很頭痛，每個人都想要摸他的尾巴，可是他不想隨便讓人摸，但越拒絕就會有人越挫越勇，越勇他就越想拒絕。

某次正在把玩著尾端的Nero終於提出了這個疑問："明明我跟Dante摸你沒什麼反應，而且你的尾巴並沒有敏感到不能碰不是嗎？"語落，又是咻的一聲，他手中的尾巴消失了。

"我的尾巴沒有太多知覺，我只是不喜歡很多人睜圓眼睛伸出手來就為了摸我的尾巴。你自己想像一下，"Vergil的尾巴在Nero的面前擺動了一下，然後用尖端輕輕地點著Nero的手。"如果每個人看到你的手突然長出來了，然後就很興奮地伸出手摸個不停還一直問有沒有感覺或是會不會不舒服，你感覺會好嗎？"

Nero看著那只手，然後看著Vergil收回去後以漂亮角度來回擺動的尾巴，他突然理解了。Vergil只是不喜歡那些摸尾巴的人用像是看貓尾巴的邪惡眼光，而目前只有Dante跟Nero會用正常的目光去看待這條尾巴。

也許包括Trish，她好像不是很在乎這條尾巴？也許他摸的到，但本人大概不會想這麼做。

只是Nero還有一件事情還沒搞懂。

"這不能解釋Dante老是都抱著你的尾巴不放的理由。"

什麼？

"我是說Dante，我們每次來的時候，他大多時間都在摸你的尾巴或者是乾脆雙手抓在懷裏。我是說，我知道他很喜歡，但你不覺得這太癡迷了嗎？我以為你會直接把他甩出去什麼的。"

Vergil在Nero的這一串的質問下居然沉默了，本來還在擺動的尾巴貼在地上。Nero感到奇怪，但持續的追問只是更多的沉默，Vergil突然沉默也連帶著那條尾巴一起沉默了。

因為他講不出口。

他不想誠實的告訴Nero，他其實跟自己的胞弟搞在一起。他也說不出Dante那麼喜歡尾巴，是因為他喜歡用這種方式跟弟弟進行肢體接觸。他們每次辦正事時都是用尾巴來開始的，Dante很喜歡這條尾巴，甚至該說愛死了，有時候甚至主動要求在辦正事的時候使用尾巴。而Dante在平常他抱著尾巴，是因為這是想要在所有人離開事務所後，能夠跟哥哥進行親密交流的一種暗示。用手指摸著尾巴，是因為他們已經結束了兄弟間的交流，對那條尾巴還依依不捨而已。而在Nero來之前，這條尾巴還在Dante的身上滑過他的每個敏感帶呢。

Vergil不想讓任何人摸那條尾巴的真正原因，除了他不喜歡別人用異樣的眼光看待他的尾巴以外。真正的主因是因為他不想要讓這個每天跟弟弟交流的尾巴被肆意觸碰。而他願意給Nero摸尾尖，只是因為他們沒有在使用那段交流而特別開放給自己的兒子而已。  
　　  
而現在他，Vergil，跟自己弟弟搞上還用尾巴每天玩弟弟的哥哥，面對著正在質問自己的Nero，以及那條尾巴。

....還是算了，讓他自己去發現，然後讓Dante解釋就好，Vergil不負責任的想。


End file.
